Karasuno & The Christmas Tree
by PerlaNemesis
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Karasuno boys volleyball club decides to throw a Christmas party. But, of course, this being Karasuno boys nothing goes as they expected... [One-shot!]


It was few days before Christmas when during club practice Nishinoya suggested throwing a Christmas party.

"Ooh, sounds like a good idea!" Tanaka pretty much immediately agreed. No one else objected (even Tsukishima, although he didn't look very pleased).

"What about Christmas tree?" Sugawara asked concerned. "We can't really afford one."

"No worries!" Tanaka interjected. "Me and Nee-chan have a big one at home! She wants to buy a smaller one, so it's fine if we take it."

"Nice save, Ryuu!" Nishinoya raised his thumbs up in Tanaka's direction and Tanaka responded by doing the same.

Daichi let out a big sigh. He wasn't against the idea of having a Christmas party or a Christmas tree and he did enjoy spending time with his teammates outside of practice but at the same time he knew very well how troublesome they can be. However seeing them get so excited about Christmas party he decided not to make a fuss.

"Let's ask coach and Takeda-sensei first," was what he said instead.

Neither Ukai nor Takeda had any objections and so much to Karasuno's delight the Christmas party was green-lit. And so a day before Christmas Eve Tanaka (with the help of Saeko) brought the Christmas tree while all other members brought various Christmas ornaments, several toppers and lots of garlands. Then everyone began decorating their Christmas tree. Since it was a bit over 2 meters tall Tsukishima was given the duty of putting garlands and ornaments on branches near the top. Normally Tsukishima would have refused and maybe laughed at the suggestion but since the order came from Ennoshita, he couldn't refuse.

Naturally Kageyama and Hinata soon found something to fight over - they decided to make a competition of who can put more Christmas ornaments on the Christmas tree. After that - who puts more different ornaments. Hinata managed to win both competitions (much to Kageyama's dismay). The reward? The honour to put the star on top of the tree.

"Good luck with that, Shrimp," Tsukishima snorted and gave one of his mocking smiles successfully angering Hinata.

But then Nishinoya came to his kouhai's rescue.

"Oi, Shouyou, I can help you!"

Hinata's face instantly lit up.

"Really?! Thank you!"

Nishinoya grinned.

"If we combine our heights, we will end up being taller than that tree! Let me lend you my strength, Shouyou!"

Hinata happily grabbed the star and climbed up on Nishinoya's shoulders. Tsukishima muttered "idiots" and went to the other side of the gym to pick some more stuff.

"Hey, Dumbass, isn't this kind of dangerous?" Kageyama tried to warn Hinata but was completely ignored.

It turned that that Kageyama was, in fact, right. Nishinoya and Hinata slowly made their way towards the Christmas tree. However luck was not on their side. Nishinoya accidentally stepped on some Christmas ornament. He tried to regain the balance but failed. So both he and Hinata began falling down on the tree. Asahi saw Hinata and Nishinoya falling right on the Christmas tree and so he jumped in to hold the tree hoping for the best. But he was too late and Hinata with Nishinoya fell on the tree and the tree fell on poor Asahi. Everyone heard (and some saw) Christmas tree loudly falling down and various Christmas ornaments scattering around the gym.

Yachi shrieked. Tsukishima laughed. Kiyoko sighed. Yamaguchi ran off to find first aid kit. Everyone else approached the tree.

When Hinata opened his eyes the first thing he saw was very angry looking Daichi standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Can you three explain yourselves?"

"I tried to hold the tree when I saw it falling..." Asahi attempted to explain himself since he was the innocent one in the whole situation but Daichi glared at him and Asahi fell quiet.

Few minutes later Asahi, Nishinoya and Hinata were kneeling in front of still pissed off Daichi while Nishinoya tried to explain what happened. In the end all three got yelled at by Daichi and then lectured by both Ennoshita and Yamaguchi.

"You could have seriously injured yourself," Yamaguchi said once again still trying to recover from the shock himself.

Hinata pouted and said nothing. Nishinoya was looking everywhere but Yamaguchi or Ennoshita.

Kageyama joined Yamaguchi and kept repeating that he warned Hinata and Nishinoya but they didn't listen to him.

"Well," said Kinoshita and put his hand on Ennoshita's shoulder. "Seems like you will have a tough time being the captain next year."

"Yeah," agreed Narita and put his hand on other Ennoshita's shoulder. "Good luck."

Afterwards the Christmas tree was put back where it stood before the incident and the team decorated it again. Although, Hinata and Nishinoya were forbidden from getting even close to the Christmas tree. Asahi was able to prove his innocence (mostly thanks to Sugawara taking pity on him and talking with Daichi), so unlike the other two he was allowed to help. But for the rest of the evening everyone kept their guards up and as soon as someone saw Hinata or Nishinoya approaching the tree (even if it was completely unintentional), that person went out of their way to make sure the Christmas tree remains safe.

In the end Daichi reached a conclusion that listening to his teammates ideas outside of volleyball practice and matches was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Kiyoko wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
